Sharing What's His
by xxLucindaxx
Summary: Draco and Hermione are nothing if not adventurous... DracoXHermione and a bit of Blaise. You have been warned.


**I don't even know anymore. It's 7:30 in the morning and I haven't slept and the first 700 words of this had been sitting on my laptop for months and...I don't even know. Here we are. There are surely mistakes and typos, as I said, I've yet to go to bed, but hopefully it's alright. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"How does it feel, Granger?"

Hermione's legs were currently spread, her back arching off the bed as Blaise Zabini's tongue worked it's way over her slick folds. Her curls were splayed across the green silk of the pillow under her head, her left hand - that had previously been stroking Draco's cock - rested on his thigh as he alternated between whispering absolutely filthy things into her ear and pressing open mouthed kisses to her breasts.

"How does it feel to have another man touch you like that, love?" asked Draco, glancing over to his best friend with his head between his girlfriend's thighs.

"I - _oh Merlin _\- Zabini don't you dare stop." she gasped.

Blaise chuckled, making eye contact with a smirking Draco before focusing his attention on her fully.

"I asked you a question." said Draco, the sharp points of his teeth dragging across her neck.

He smirked against her skin as he heard her moan at the action. It was _incredibly _sexy seeing his little bookworm in such a positively _naughty _position.

"Dirty." she managed to pant out, her free hand tangling in Blaise's unruly mane of curls, tugging him closer.

"Good." he murmured, leaving a purple mark on her neck before sitting back on his heels to watch the two of them.

Blaise had his palms flat on the inside of her thighs, pushing them down onto the mattress as he attacked her clit. His cock twitched at the sound of her increasingly loud moans, coupled with the hand in his hair tightening to _almost _painful.

"Fuck, Zabini I'm going to -" she didn't get to finish her sentence, orgasm hitting her full force.

Draco watched as her back arched, cheeks and the tops of her breasts flushed a lovely pink. _She_ was lovely.

"I could watch you get off all night, Granger." said Blaise, standing from the position he'd taken on the ground at the edge of the bed, a goofy smile plastered to his face.

Draco smirked, his eyes on Hermione.

"I...you two...snakes..." she panted, the two men only able to catch pieces of what she was saying, which only made them chuckle.

Before she could no doubt tell him off about laughing at her, Draco leaned down and kissed her fiercely, his tongue sliding along hers as his hand tugged on her hair.

"Please, Draco." she murmured between kisses.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me." she gasped out, her back arching as Blaise began lightly circling her clit with his fingers.

"Such naughty language, Granger." chuckled Blaise, continuing his slow torture.

"You have no idea, mate." smirked Draco, moving to the foot of their bed so he could stand between her legs, "She's got quite the dirty mouth when she wants something."

Blaise's eyes darkened as he watched the two of them, moving to kneel beside her as he slowly began stroking his cock.

Draco didn't think it'd been possible for him to get any harder, but the sight of her dripping cunt and pleading toffee-colored eyes did just that.

"Fuck, you look beautiful like this." he said softly, leaning over her to kiss her again.

It didn't matter how many times he told her things like this, they never failed to cause butterflies to erupt in her stomach and her heartbeat to pick up a notch.

Draco leaned back up and began stroking the tip of his cock against her clit as he said, "Would you like to suck Zabini's cock while I fuck you, love?"

How he managed to say such filthy things and still make her feel like a goddess was mind blowing to her. And she loved every second of it.

"Yes," she answered honestly, turning to look at Blaise, "If he wants me to."

"Fuck yes, I want you to." chuckled Blaise, looking to Draco in question to see if he really was alright with this.

Draco slowly pushed into her, immediately leaning forward to capture her lips in a brutal kiss before murmuring against her ear, "Suck his cock, Granger."

With that he leaned back up, allowing her to reach out for Blaise. She immediately took his hard cock into her hand, pumping him to the same steady rhythm that Draco was fucking her at, before shifting slightly to take him into her warm mouth.

"_Fuck,_" cursed Blaise, one of his hands immediately going to her hair while the other toyed with her nipples, "You are so good at that."

Draco smirked, well aware that she was _very _skilled in the oral department. He'd been on the receiving end of many _fucking fantastic _orgasms caused by her mouth.

Draco picked up his pace, his hands grabbing her waist and angling his hips to hit that one spot he knew would have her gasping and begging him to let her come in seconds - and of course he was right.

She gasped, pulling away from Blaise's cock and trying not to scream as the pleasure became overwhelming.

"Oh my _gods,_ Malfoy, _please_!" she squealed, her walls already fluttering around him as he continued to pound into her.

"Please what, Kitten?" he growled against her throat, pressing heated kisses and bites there before leaning back up to look down at her, his pace never once faltering.

Blaise slid his fingers to her clit, rubbing in quick circles and causing her to scream out, "_Fuck_!" as her hips bucked up to meet Draco's thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah." he said smacking the inside of her thigh before using his left hand to push her abdomen back down on the bed and hold her there, forcing her to take everything he had to give her. "Tell me what you want."

Blaise had no idea that she liked it rough, but he certainly wasn't complaining, especially because her hand was still stroking his cock - though he _was _guiding her movements with his own hand at this point.

Hermione's eyes began rolling back in her head, but Draco was having none of it, slapping the inside of her thigh again, harder this time, "I said _answer me_, Hermione."

"Oh fuck," she moaned loudly, knowing that when he used her first name she was very likely in trouble, "Please let me come!"

"That's a good girl." he grunted, "Come, love. Come on my cock."

Her body tensed, her back arching off the bed, and her mouth open in a silent scream while Draco continued to fuck her through her orgasm while he and Blaise watched her come undone.

"Fucking beautiful." hissed Draco, finally slowing his thrusts as she began to come down again.

When he pulled out of her, she immediately turned to face Blaise, yanking him into a kiss while her hand began pumping his cock in earnest.

"You must be feeling left out, Zabini. I'm _very _sorry. Let me make it up to you?" she asked coyly, looking at him through her lashes.

Blaise let out a choked chuckle and looked to Draco who was watching the two of them closely. He knew that both he and Hermione found the entire idea of this incredibly sexy, but he needed to make sure that she wanted this 100 percent _all _the way through it. Blaise was his best friend, but he wouldn't hesitate to end this little rendezvous at the slightest hint that she didn't want to do it anymore.

Draco smirked and gave Blaise a small nod, watching as his girlfriend pushed him down so he was sitting in front of her, his legs out in a 'V' that she crawled between on all fours.

The sinful minx had done that on purpose, Draco realized, as her perfect arse was on display for him.

Draco wasted no time moving onto the bed behind her, giving her arse a firm smack before taking a moment to watch her sucking Blaise's cock.

Her hand was pumping in time with her mouth, alternating between sucking on just the head and taking all of him down her throat and causing Blaise's hand in her hair to tighten in a way that she _loved_.

"Fuck, Malfoy, she's so bloody good at that." grunted the Italian, watching as his cock disappeared between her pouty lips.

"Did you hear that, love?" mused Draco, "You're doing such a good job." He began placing kisses along her back before working his way to her ear, "If your pretty little mouth can make him come, I'm going to give you one hell of a reward, Kitten."

She groaned around Blaise's cock, her stomach clenching in anticipation because Draco's rewards were always...overwhelming, to say the least.

Draco sat back on his heels to watch the two of them, his girlfriend and his best friend, and he'd be a liar if he said it didn't make him _incredibly _turned on. Hermione was working Blaise toward his orgasm quickly, the brunette unable to keep his hips from bucking up into her sinful mouth.

"You can fuck her face." said Malfoy, watching Hermione carefully for her reaction, "She loves it."

Both men heard her audible moan, and when Blaise began fucking her throat Draco could tell she was only getting wetter, her thighs slick with her arousal.

"Fuck, Granger. I'm going to come." grunted Blaise, one of his hands gripping her head tightly as he continued to buck up into her mouth.

She moved up, capturing his lips in a kiss as she pumped his member in quick strokes, and soon thereafter he was groaning against her lips and spilling onto her hand.

"Bloody hell." he grunted, falling back onto the bed and breathing heavily.

"I take it she did well enough for her reward, Zabini?" asked Draco with a smirk.

Blaise laughed, albeit breathlessly, and said, "Fuck yeah, mate. More than well enough."

Hermione blushed, still the shy bookworm that Draco had fallen in love with even in the midst of _this_.

"Come here, love." murmured Draco, moving to kneel behind her between her legs.

She did as he asked, shifting back a bit and without warning Draco slid into her, one of his hands on her hip, the other wrapping around her hair to tug her up so her back was against his chest.

"Oh fuck, Draco." she moaned, wrapping one arm around his neck to keep her balance.

She loved that Blaise was watching the two of them; she could practically _feel _his eyes on her, and she _loved it_.

"Do you want him to touch you?" he murmured against her ear, watching Blaise watch them. He knew it was a bit fucked up, but he loved showing his friend that regardless of what they had done, she was _his_.

"Yes, gods, yes. Please touch me, Zabini." she begged, her moans picking up as Draco began to fuck her harder.

Blaise didn't need asking twice. He immediately moved to kneel in front of her and began teasing her breasts with his mouth, using his tongue to flick across her pebbled nipples, while his fingers played with her clit.

"Fuck, baby, I'm coming." she gasped, her body tensing as another orgasm crashed through her.

She expected Draco to slow his pace, but he didn't. He continued slamming into her gspot at the same brutal pace while Blaise's fingers continued circling and flicking her clit, and it was almost too much.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" she gasped, "You're going to make me come again; oh my _gods - fuck_!"

She was moaning and writhing between the two men, her body pulled taught and waiting to snap yet again.

"That's right, Kitten." Draco growled, kissing her fiercely before saying, "Take it. Take it like a good little girl."

She pulled Blaise into a kiss, tangling her free hand in his hair and moaning against his lips as he increased the pressure on her clit.

"Do you like that, Granger?" asked Blaise, moving back down to toy with her breasts while his fingers continued to keep pace with Draco's furious thrusting.

"Oh my gods yes. I love it." she gasped, her body starting to tense again.

"Such a dirty girl." Draco murmured against her ear. He slid one hand to her throat, holding her against himself as he pounded into her cunt - and she was gone. She was moaning and screaming incoherently, her body spasming violently between both men.

"Fuck, Draco, please come, please, please come. I can't take anymore!" she squealed her pussy continuing to clench around him.

Her voice - her _beautiful _begging - coupled with her tight cunt squeezing him sent him over the edge, hissing her name against her neck as he came.

Hermione's body was still slightly shaking when Draco pulled out of her and she flopped forward onto the bed, though Draco doubted she noticed with how close to subspace it seemed she had gotten.

"That was bloody sexy. Remind me again to respond to your owls more often." chuckled Blaise, moving from the bed to slip into his clothes.

"Very funny." said Draco with an eye roll, though he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

He moved to lay beside Hermione, who turned onto her side to curl against him, completely spent.

"Sexy isn't even the word, Zabini." she managed to say, giving him a saucy wink.

"Right as always, Granger." he chuckled.

Once Blaise had left, Draco pulled her under the covers with him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You are so fucking perfect."

She smiled sleepily at him as she replied, "You're perfect...this whole thing was perfect, but..."

"But?" he asked, hoping that she didn't regret it.

"But even as fun as that was, I'll always prefer it to just be us." she said with a coy smile.

He chuckled and captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss before saying, "I can agree with that."

"That doesn't mean I'm totally against inviting him _sometimes_." she added, a smile sliding onto both of their faces as Draco nodded.

"I can agree with that too."

* * *

**I mean I guess you can review if you want...I still don't know what this is lol. **


End file.
